Fanon:The great trap
Character list cookie: Azureminergirl25(owner of cookie tribe) likthebread: criminal aurag0: another victim ( my advisor ) baby sphynx: a character meant to guard the pyramid from the inside Herro: a victim of the trap who was the server admin Kickthebread: lik's brother. weak but fierce. likes roaring in front of enemies to scare em. _______________________________________ cookie: so aura, how has it been on vacation? aurag0: not well. the person at the reception stand tried attacking me. i runned back here and had to cancel it. i scheduled it to be 2 months. i got here 5 days ago yet i had to fight very hard against the CORRUPTX tribe that was camping the area. Likthebread, their strongest warrior reduced me to 1 hp cookie: likthebread? the notorious hacker? aurag0:what? (likthebread teleports to them) likthebread: so ... you thought you could escape me? cookie and aurago: ! (lik puts VR headsets on both of them) likthebread: so... cookie: you say so a lot. aurag0: he tried bothering me by spamsaying sososososo over and over again likthebread: SILENCE! in this realm you feel 50x more pain and cannot move in real life. if you die in the largest virtual online server. you get killed in moomoo! cookie and aurago: NOOOOOOO (lik turns it on) (cookie and aura spawn on the same spot) cookie: where are we? herro: STAND BACK NOBODY MOVE cookie and aurag0: ! herro: you new to this server? you stuck by likthebread? herro: just crash the server, kill the person who controls it cookie: who? herro: likthebread's brother. Kickthebread herro: this isn't the main server. but it is the largest. herro: kick has all this power Kickthebread: muahaha cookie: hurls her tool hammer at kick (donk noise) Kickthebread:You haven't defeated me everyone else: BAHAHAHAHAHA Kickthebread: WHAT IS SO FUNNY? aurag0: your forehead Kickthebread: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR herro: here cookie. a specially crafted dagger crafted by kick (cookie throws the dagger at kick's S.C device) (distorted) Kickthebread: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cookie, herro, and all the victims return to moomoo) (all the victims are tied up in messy tape wraps and their mouths are sealed shut by glue) (cookie grabs her dagger and slices the tape while injuring her hip) (cookie also slices her lip glue with expert precision) cookie: oh gosh. i cannot unwrap all these people (cookie sees kick on the chair) kickthebread: My brother promised me that i would rule that server if i played along. Some victims ruined it. kickthebread: I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!! cookie: ! (epic battle scene) (kick gets struck in the arm ) cookie: so... will you come along? kickthebread: YES YES I WILL! (cookie releases kick) kickthebread: I just wanted to rule. my older brother takes the lead all the time and i was tired of it. kickthebread: so when he finally gave me a chance i accepted. cookie: it was a part of his evil scheme. (cookie releases aurag0 to help the other victims) kickthebread: for what? cookie:hes also trying to rule... THE SERVER (every person freed gasps) cookie: thats the only detail I know, sooo... herro in morse code: hey! you forgot mee (cookie frees herro) herro:TYSM cookie: now we have to get out of this warehouse kickthebread: that is a disguise. this is a pyramid littered with booby traps. lik made this room and filled it with crates. cookie: ... LETS GOOOO! (cookie storms out and gets hit by a boulder) (cookie gets severely flatenned) cookie: im... ok... (she bounces back up with 1 hp) cookie: lucky i had these cookies (cookie munches on the cookies and gets back to full) (everyone from then dodges the traps and gets out) baby sphynx: i am a baby sphynx, trapped in this pyramid with no escape. papa lik sent me to guard this pyramid. awnswer my riddle : a man with a coat weaved another coat. how many coats does he have in total aurag0: all i heard was coat cookie: the answer is 2 baby sphynx: you are correct. you may pass. I'M FINALLY FREEEEEE!!!! cookie: lets storm right out! (cookie and the others come out to a purple cloud filled sky with a large palace in the way of the tree in front) likthebread: MOVE FASTER YOU SLAVES! WORK. PLANT THE LAST REMAINING TREE! liklik: please. I have been enslaved twice now. I don't need more. likthebread: thank you slaves. FOR NOTHING! (cookie and the others arrive at the castle) likthebread: ah my subjects. COWER BEFORE ME. I SENT SERVER LEADER HERRO TO THE ONLINE SERVER! Herro: I'm back. how do you like me now? likthebread: a fierce warrior. fight me. i have the power over the server now! Herro: cookie is a clever one. lets fight together. (fight scene. Super lik vs Herro and cookie) Herro: careful cookie. taking the server controller is impossible. on normal servers its bonded to the person who defeated the last. in online servers it can be flailed around and still be under control of the main. if you destroy the device, the server will descend into chaos with no leader at all. (cookie tosses her daggers at lik dealing severe damage) cookie: FLIP THE PANCAKE FLIP THE PANCAKE (cookie uses her daggers with the server control as if she is flipping breakfast pancakes) likthebread: no way. (lik uses ultimate hammer) (herro's doommaker ( a specially crafted bat/dagger) lands the final shot) (Herro takes back control of the server) Herro: go replant those trees. and bring back the crops from extinction cookie: wuh oh THE END! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories